


Good Luck Charm

by 22Toma_Haito22



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22Toma_Haito22/pseuds/22Toma_Haito22
Summary: "Where did you get that?" Itsuki brushes his fingers again the soft fabric of the tiny black charm that hangs around Lahey's neck. It looks like the type you buy at shrines during new years eve, for good luck during entrance exams, in love, or success at your job. There are so many specific reason that he only ever saw them saw a money grab. Itsuki can't think of a single reason why Lahey of all people would need such a thing.
Relationships: Itsuki (Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Good Luck Charm

"You know... I've been wondering..." Itsuki brushes his fingers over the small black bag tied around Lahey's neck. It always catches his attention ever since first time he laid eyes upon it. It swings back and forth not far from his face and Lahey's bright blue eyes follow it, the curiosity in them as obvious and honest as could be. He has no reason to hide that Itsuki has his attention. 

The area between his legs is still sticky and he can feel the white essence Lahey had released inside of him slowly drip out. He know they should take a bath. Wash of the sweat and stains and air the room. Later.   
Right now he is content bathing in the afterglow of having Lahey inside of him, his mouth around him, his taste still fresh on his tongue and those broad palms always tightly holding onto his hips or ready to grab his hand to comfort him, treasure him, softly play with his hair.

He's still leaning over him, arms on both sides of Itsuki's head as he had rested there, catching his breath that is just as rugged as Itsuki's own before sitting up and pulling out, where he did not waste the opportunity to slowly thrust into him just one more time, pressing them together and forcing Itsuki to close his eyes and moan softly. It was when he opened them again that the charm caught his attention once more. 

"Yeah?" Lahey asks.

"Where did you get that?" 

Lahey's eyes soften and Itsuki can tell who he's thinking about just by that look alone. It was like a father thinking of his child. "ArFa-sys gave it to me. It was a gift for 'working so hard!'." 

Itsuki laughs, there no way he can hold it in. "Only ArFa-sys would think that you of all people need a good luck charm!" 

"Who knows, maybe if i hadn't had it with me all this time things woukd have been different. Maybe not all of us would have made it out of that situation back then, and maybe you wouldn't be here." 

"I doubt that it has that much influence." Itsuki had tried many charms over the years. His logical sidesaid that they would not work anyways, his superstitional side clung to the slither of hope that they would. 

"Yeah, it's silly." Lahey chuckles sheepishly.

But who knows... Lahey has more experience with luck than Itsuki anyways so who was he to take that believe away from him. In fact, this time Itsuki feels like actually believing it himself. Perhaps it was ghat tiny piece of cloth filled with something only its maker knew the identity of that had saved all their lives back then and perhaps it was this little thing that had given Itsuki another chance that fateful day. A chance to better himself. 

"It's not silly..." He pulls the charm down and presses a kiss against it, "It's reasonable."

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet to bridge the time until more fics are posted on this tag!
> 
> This is actually my first time writing in present perfect so it might slip a few times. I also typed this on my phone so I'll probably be back to make a few corrections later!


End file.
